True Love is just a call away
by RedMoonRose
Summary: Having her heart broken by the only guy she ever loved, Serena decided to call her best friend Raye. But, what the hell! Who's this person that answered her phone? SxD. Note: Story is a twoshot! These are two completely different stories but same.
1. Chapter 1: Romance calls

Serena's POV

I can't believe it! Andrew... my "beloved" boyfriend just cheacted on me.

And for Mina! Why? Aren't I pretttier and cuter?

Well, looks doesn't matter. But Mina's a BITCH with a capital "B"! A total sunk!

I - I just cannot believe it.

I sat up on my bed and wiped my tears away, and decided to give Raye a call.

I took out a piece of paper and stared at the number Raye gave me.

Aparrently, Raye got a new number.

Weird...But, ohh well.

I picked up my phone which was lying beside me and dialed the number.

I rested my phone on my ear and waited until it started to ring.

I waited and waited until I heard some random voice came up.

"The subscriber cannot be reached, please try your call lat-"

ARGH! Sweet nibblets! Raye wouldn't even bother to answer her phone!

I'll just leave her a text message. Maybe... Just maybe, she'll respond.

I giggled as I started to type a message.

================

Create new message:

Raye:

Raye! Pleeeeaaase help me! Andrew and I just broke up and I have no idea what to do. :( Please help me! I'm so friggin' confused.

================

I pressed the send button and laid down on my bed.

I waited for at least 15 minutes.

I groaned at the fact that Raye would actually just ignore me.

I sighed.

"5 more minutes..." I mumbled to myself.

Just maybe 5 more minutes and she'll reply. I just know it. She HAS to, she's my only savior! No one else c-.

Suddenly my phone beeped.

I literally jumped from my bed at the ringing of my message tune.

"Yay! Raye replied!" I cheered.

I grabbed my phone and started to read.

===========

1 new text message:

First of all this isn't Raye. Second, whoever this Andrew guy is better off without you. And third, it's your problem that you're confused. Don't ask for help, handle it yourself. BAKA!

===========

"What the fuckin' hell is this?" I groaned as I started to type again.

This person is not Raye! Who the hell is this?

I texted back.

===========

Reply message:

Who are you? What the hell man. Why do you have Raye's cell number? Did you just jacked her phone? What's your deal?

===========

I hit the send button and waited.

Then suddenly, my phone beeped.

Whoa. This person's real fast.

===========

1 new message:

No. I didn't jack her phone, this is MY cellphone. STUPID!

===========

UGH! I can't believe this person.

I texted.

===========

Reply message:

UGH. Whatever, I'm not talking to you.

===========

I sent the message and tossed my phone and tried to sleep.

But...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned and picked up my phone and read the text.

===========

1 new message:

If you're reading this message, then you're really stupid.

===========

This person is really starting to annoy me.

I texted.

===========

Reply message:

JUST LEAVE ME IN PEACE!

============

I sent it again.

Then 5 minutes have passed, I expected a text. But no replies.

"Finally..." I sighed.

Just when I was starting to relax, my cell rang.

"Who the fuck is calling me now?" I groaned in frustration.

I picked up my phone to see that it was the number that Raye gave me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Wow, you have some seductive voice." said an unfamiliar, yet sexy voice.

I gasped.

"Hey! Are you that annoying bastard who stole Raye's number? I asked in an annoyed voice.

The other line just laughed as if what I had said was the most hilarious thing.

I groaned.

"First of all I'm not and "annoying bastard" as you put it. And second, you should feel lucky that you're able to talk to a guy like me."

My eyes widened.

Cheese and crackers this guy's full of himself!

For all I know he could be a 50 year old pedo that lives in a shack with 40 cats.

I sighed.

"I have a feeling that you're just one of those two-timing players." I said in an unpleasant tone.

The other line just chuckled.

"And I have a feeling that you're attractive." He said in an unpleasantly sweet tone.

Sweet nibblets! Is this guy for real? GROSS!

"Look man, you're creeping me out! I said as my hands began to tremble.

Well who wouldn't if some random pedo just called you and say that you seemed "attractive"? That'a some scary shit right there.

"How come?" the "creep" asked.

I groaned.

"Because you might be some 50 year old maniac who molest young women." I replied in a nervous tone.

Instead of hearing a proper response, I heard laughter.

A loud yet sweet laughter.

Wait- what the fuck? This guy's LAUGHING at an insult? Does he have a mental problem?

"Listen up little girl. First, I'm not a "50 year old maniac who molest young women". I'm 18 years old. Besides, who would want to molest you? There's no one stupid enough to even approach you." he replied in a cold manner.

I growled hard. I clenched my fist together and bit my lower lip.

I had enough of this guy. He's arrogant, rude, creepy, and perverted. ANd I don't even know him!

"You're so arrogant. You know, you're just making it worse for me. I had my heart broken and stepped on and I just want someone to comfort me. But NOOOO. You just had to ruin it. Just leave me alone. I'm hanging up, GOODBYE!"

I pushed the end button and tossed my phone on the bed.

I plummed on my bed and started to sob.

I so pissed and heartbroken. And he had to make things worse for me.

Why can't anyone understand how I feel?

5 minutes have passed and my phone started ringing. I ignored it and pressed the "end" button, and again my phone rang after 2 seconds. Again, and again, and again. Until silence engufled the room. It was too quiet, but I like it.

The suddenly out of nowhere I dialed the number.

What the heck am I doing?

"Hmmm. It seems like you called this time." the guy answered.

"Shut up, I just got paranoid." I said in a cracking voice.

The other line sighed.

"Listen, I'm sorry for upsetting you... So can we start over again? I'm Darien, and you are?"

My eyes widened and my jaw fell open. What the fuck?

First he annoys meand insults me, and now he's apologising and introducing himself?

This guy's just... Weird... Very weird.

"I'm Serena?" I replied, more like questioned.

The other line, Darien chuckled.

"Hmmm, Serena... That's a sexy name."

I gasped. What the hell? Why the hell did he just say that?

Oh my shit. This guy's creepy. But for some reason, the way he pronounced my name. Kinda made me shiver... A bit.

Argh! I'm thinking way too much. I should just relax and take a deep ass breath.

Then all of a sudden, Darien interrupted my thoughts by speaking with his hot and sexy voice...

"Hello?" said Darien.

"Oh. Sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"Uh. I said, what happened between you and this Andrew guy?" he repeated.

Why does he even want to know?

"Uh. Well, I don't see why you should care..." I said.

"Just tell me what happened. Maybe I can help." he replied calmly.

I bit my lower lip. Should I tell him? Should I really tell a total stranger about my personal life?

I sighed.

Well, I don't even have anyone else to talk to, and besides he's insisting.

"Andrew and I were supposed to go watch a movie together after school. And I had to go to my locker first because I left my purse inside so I told Andrew to wait for me outside, near the parking lot in our school. Then after I got my purse, I ran as quickly as I can. And when I passed a classroom, I heard laughter. MY Andrew's laughter, and a girl's laughter.

'Andrew, are you going to leave me again for that Tsukino girl?' asked a girl's voice.

I couldn't tell who it was, but it sounded like Mina's voice so I continued to listen.

'I could date 2 girls can't I?' Andrew asked.

I heard Mina chuckle. I was confused.

'Andrew stop teasing me. You know that I'm the only one you want.' Mina said seductively.

'Serena isn't even worth it anymore.' Andrew said in a cold tone.

'She's stupid.' replied Mina.

I was so upset. I started to cry so hard as I entered the classroom, to see the shocked Andrew and the surprised Mina. Who was half dressed and sitting on Andrew's lap.

...

I stopped because I was too upset to even continue. I waited for a reply, but there wasn't any. I guess that Darien wasn't interested to listen to my problems anyways. I decided to hang up, but before I could press the "end button", Darien groaned.

"Listen, stop crying just because you heard and saw what those two idiots did. That's in the past okay? So quit crying, maybe it wasn't meant for you and Andrew. It's not worth crying for someone who would just leave you for someone who's not as good looking as you."

I was surprised. I thought he would just scold me and call me an idiot.

"How do you know I'm good looking?" I asked confused.

"I just do." he said.

I stared at the wall, looking as confused as ever.

How does a total stranger know that I'm "good looking"? I don't even know what he looks like.

And besides, why am I so open with this stranger? Then we talked for hours until I had to go to sleep.

The next day I woke up happily from my sleep. I sighed.

I felt relieved and better.

Why? Because I had a long chat with Darien!

And for some reason, talking to him made me forget all about Andrew and Mina that day. I guess Darien was right, Andrew isn't worth crying for!

I should just suck it up and move on. And that's what I'm going to do.

But... I was still left wondering about why Raye gave me a number.

I grabbed my cell and stared at the number.

I'm sure Raye forgot her own number. But was that even possible?

...

I went downstairs only to find Raye sitting down on my couch eating some random crab chips.

My eyes widened.

"Took you long enough to get ready. Let's go." she said as she noticed my presence.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"A club." Raye replied as she stood up and walked towards the door.

I stood frozen staring at her.

Then she groaned.

"Well?" she said as she raised her eyebrow.

After 30 minutes of driving, we finally reached the club. I wonder why Raye brought me here? Oh well, at least I'm not thinking about you-know-who.

As Raye and I entered the club, three guys approached me. But Raye just gave them a death glare, I giggled. We walked towards the bartender and got some shots.

After my third shot, two guys approached in front of us. One guy had a blonde coloured hair with a goofy smile carved on his lips, and the other one had raven hair and breathtaking midnight blue eyes. I didn't know who they were, but it seems to me like Raye does.

"You're late Jadiete...and Darien."

I chocked on my drink. DARIEN? I coughed so hard until the bartender gave me some water to drink to calm me down. But... What the hell? Why's HE here?

"Shocked to see me here? Meatball Head?" he asked with a smirk.

"I-it's you? But why are you here?" I asked confused.

"And don't call me "Meatball Head" !" I said angrily.

"This is my cousin, Darien. He saw a picture of you in my phone and got interested in you, blah blah blah. And this is the result." Raye replied with a bored expression and tone.

"And this is my boyfriend Jadiete." Raye said.

I just smiled at Raye and Jadiete, until HE said something to make my smile a frown.

"I knew you would be attractive, even from a phone call." Darien said as he sat next to me.

"Uh..." was all I can say.

I was speechless. I couldn't say anything. He was so ATTRACTIVE, with a capital "A". I didn't know he was THIS good looking.

Then to my surprise, he leaned over.

"Let's get our phone call romance to th next level." he whispered seductively in my ear.

My eyes widened in surprise and shock.

I bit my lower lip, trying so hard not to gasp.

I touched my cheeks and felt them warming up in embarrassment.

I can feel that there's a shade of crimison tint covering my face.

Then Darien pulled his lips away from my ear and faced me with a wide smirk.

I couldn't help but be awestruck by his dreamy midnight blue eyes.

I stared deeply into his amazing orbs as he stared into mine.

Then all of a sudden, I felt strong arms snaking through my waist as Darien grabbed closer to him.

He looked down at me as I stared at him with shocked and confused eyes.

He chuckled and leaned over me as his free hand cupped my cheek.

He licked his lips seductively as he closed the gap between us.

My eyes widened in shock as my lips began to twitch.

I couldn't help but be drwan into his kiss.

But... I felt drunk.

I tired to resist but instead he deepened the kissby nibbling my lips. Making me moan in delight as his slick tongue slid through my lips and started to explore the inside of my mouth.

His arms were wrapped around my waistas my arms wound up around hi neck.

He pulled me closer and closer until my chest was touching his.

His tongue started to get more intense as it caught my tongue, signaling me to join in his little "game".

I decided to play along with his tongue and our tongues began to have a small argument.

It felt so good, yet awkward to kiss a total stranger.

I couldn't help it, I was drunk!

Everything felt so right.

Darien pulled away much to our dismay because ofthe lack of air. He stared at me.

I blushed hard as I unconsciously touched my lips.

He chuckled as he looked down at me.

"Wanna go again?" he asked.

And this time I didn't think twice and pulled him down on me. And let him take control.

And for the first time, I haven't thought of Andrew since.

I guess a phone call can fix an injured heart, and a simple yet slick kiss can get rid of that fucking two-timer. Ohhh, how perfect can my life get?

Normal POV

Hours have passed, and Darien recieved a new text message.

===========

Message recieved from Hino Raye:

This is the last time I'll ever help setting you up with a girl, especially with SERENA by exchanging phone numbers.

Now how will you explain to your other 600 girlfriends that you and Serena are going out? Good luck with that.

Oh and hurt her and I hurt you...PAINFULLY.

===========

Darien's POV

I gulped, did she have to emphasize the word 'painfully' so hard?

I sighed.

I guess I have some heartbreaking to do.

But I'm not going to start with Serena, no I'm not going to hurt her EVER.

Why? Because I'm in love with her. I have been ever since I saw her picture in Raye's cell, and since I heard her voice that added to the romance.

Serena is the last and final girl I'll ever be with and have a future with.

The end

**So? What do you guys think?**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wrong Number

**Hey Guys! It's me again, as per requested by Brizzy. This is the next and final chapter of the story. Well it's supposedly a oneshot but I'll make it a twoshot. hehehe Well back to the story. By the way this chapter is another different caption but like the first chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Wrong Number<p>

I was completely irritated.

And I couldn't take it any longer! Why has everything gone wrong today? Why was my life so terrible? Am I really that unworthy to have a real life where I can be happy and enjoy my days?

This might be absolutely the worst day I've ever had in my entirely life!

I hurried off to find my phone book and scanned through all the pages until I found Raye's new number which was on a taped on a particular page.

I grabbed my phone immediately and dialed Raye's number as fast as I could. She better pick up or she's really going to get a punch from me.

As soon as I heard her pick up, I was relieved and started ranting.

"Raye, you would not believe what just happened today! My boss, Diamond, he actually hit on me! And not just that! He tried to unbutton my top off and even attempted on kissing me! Oh, Raye! I should've listened to you but I didn't! Which is just wrong! Not only that, I totally spilled coffee on my super hot crush! And you know what he did? Oh, you don't! He got mad at me and also tried to call the police because I ruined his expensive clothes!"

I was about to explode some more. My heart was beating so fast and my blood was getting hotter and hotter by the moment. I couldn't help myself. I was really angry. And the more I thought of all the things that happened today, the more I started to fume. Then, I continued.

"I really hate my life, Raye! I just hate it! And you wanna know what's worse? Andrew called me! Yes! He called me! After what he did to me! He kept saying that it was totally not me and it was just him and that he just thinks we should meet other people because he's clearly not the one for me! Which ticks me off! Because he was so right! But he cheated! And he didn't admit it! It was getting crazy! I wanted to stick a fork up through his throat and let him die! I really hate him, Raye! I can't believe he has the nerve to call me after cheating on me and making me emotionally hurt!"

I understood completely on why Raye hadn't said anything for at least a second to shut me up. She was always like this but I didn't care. I didn't at all. I sighed.

"I don't know why I'm still even talking about this. I-I know he's not really sorry or anything which just hurts me the most. I also knew that everything would end this way between us because it was always me. And he just doesn't admit it. Maybe, I don't really deserve to have a real life and a guy to always be there for me to love me."

"Are you for real, woman?" said an irritated male voice. Oh my God.

Who was this guy?

"You're obviously stupid. He doesn't deserve you. You're getting things mixed up." He continued.

This is obviously not Jadeite nor Kunzite or even Nephrite! It was not either one of them at all! I can't believe it! I don't know who this guy is! And it's like I just spilled my life story to the whole world! God, I'm such an idiot!

"Who are you and what have you done to Raye?" I questioned. My words were too quick that I didn't know if he got the message.

He laughed. Oh no, he didn't! "It's best if you didn't know."

That made me curious. "What? You kidnapped her, didn't you?"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"I think you've just changed the topic, girly," He said. "And I think you've dialed the wrong number too."

My eyes widened. "What's your number?"

"355-34-69," He answered.

I checked the paper Raye gave me. It was still the same number. Oh God. She totally hates me today!

"No. This can't be happening!" I slapped my face.

"She gave me your number!"

"That surprises me," He replied sarcastically. It's as if he knew her well.

"Why didn't you tell me immediately?" I fumed, slamming my fist on my couch.

"You do know that with all of your venting, I couldn't even say a single word until you calmed down, right?" He said.

"You should really get some mental help sometime soon, OK?"

Urgh. Who really was this guy?

"Then why didn't you just hung up on me like anyone would?" I asked curiously.

"Because I found your life story very interesting," He said, quite amused.

Man, this guy was really good at this thing. And I'm so disgusted right now.

"FYI, it's not my life story," I told him. My voice sounded challenging and as if I was proud of what I'm saying.

"It's just about my day so would you just please tell me what you've done with Raye?"

"I didn't do anything to her," He said matter-of-factly.

"Because FYI," He mocked.

"She obviously gave you my number because she found you annoying."

I don't get this guy. At all.

Come on. Why would Raye do that stupid thing? She... OK. He was right. And he's seriously going to hear my mouth again.

"You know what?" I said.

"I don't have time for this idiotic thing. I'm hanging up so whatever."

"Wait-"

"Goodbye!"

I pushed a button and breathed in and out. Ugh. He's so annoying.

A moment later, my phone rang. It was from that fake number Raye gave me.

"Why are you calling me?" I demanded.

"Hi."

Argh!

He calls me back just to say hi? Was he completely insane? Was he on drugs or something? And was he totally trying to piss me off to death? I'm so hating him right now!

"You can't just call me back just to say hi!" I declared.

"And once again, goodbye!"

"Look," He said with his calm voice. I paused for a second.

"It was rude of me to listen to your life story-"

"It was so not my life story."

"Yeah, whatever. But seriously. I'm sorry."

"OK?" I said with a doubt.

"And..."

"And what?"

"God, can you please not make it too hard for me to say this?"

"Say what?"

"Can we start over?" He asked. I laughed. "See?"

"Huh?" Was my super smart reply. Ugh. Way to go, Serena.

"At least talking to me made you feel better," He stated. What?

"You don't know me, stranger," I said.

"Besides, shouldn't you be watching the Sport's Channel or something? Go clean your car or so?"

"Darien."

"What are you saying?" I questioned, a bit irritated.

"It's my name," He replied.

"So what's yours?"

"Hey," I said, obviously annoyed.

"Just because you said your name doesn't mean you have the right to know what my name is. For all I know, you could be sixty-seven years old, living in a forest as a hunter and shooting animals for a living."

"I don't like shooting animals because I have a best friend who loves them," He explained. I rolled my eyes.

"And plus, I'm not sixty-seven. I'm 22 and could you just please tell me your name?"

"It's Serena and I don't like you so yeah," I shrugged.

"I hope you get the point. Can I hang up now?"

He chuckled, "Serena... I like it."

I was disgusted.

"You're not going to start... you know. Doing stuff like that, right?" I gulped.

He started cracking up.

"You know, I've never met a girl as perverted as you."

"We haven't met yet," I tried to make my point.

"So anyways, what's with this Andrew guy?"

"We haven't met yet," I repeated monotonously.

"He's totally not for you," He was completely ignoring what I just said.

"We haven't met yet," I told him one last time.

"You know what I think? I think you're completely desperate."

My blood just boiled more. He was really trying to make me angry. And I really, really hated him so much.

"I am not desperate! Can we please hang up now? You're getting on my nerves!"

"Then why don't you?" He mocked me once again.

"I dare you."

And then I did. I threw my phone on the phone angrily like some mad woman who got out of prison.

He started calling again. The sound of my phone ringing just like that made me completely annoyed. I stood up from my couch and went to my bedroom. Why did Raye do this to me? Did she really hated me so much or was I really annoying like Darien said it?

Darien.

His name disgusts me.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

That's it!

I picked my phone up and breathed in.

"Why are you even calling me? Don't you get it? I don't like you so shut up before I call the FBI to investigate on you!"

"Good luck on that," He said sarcastically. Man, I could imagine him smirking already.

"The FBI knows all about me."

"What?" I exclaimed, as if I just saw my car crashed.

"What the hell do you mean by that? You're not some serial killer, are you? Have they been searching for you? Oh my God! You're a rapist, are you! You're totally calling me because you think I'm attractive and-"

"Woman, you are seriously insane." He said in a calm and cool voice.

"Why would I think you're attractive when I already know you are?"

"Oh my God!" I said. I wasn't enthusiastic. I was panicking.

"You're stalking me already? Do you like, have a caller ID or anything? No way! I'm so getting screwed! Please don't kill me or anything! I'll give you all of my money so please stop calling me and stay away from my house!"

"I don't want your money and I don't freaking know where you live," He replied. That was a relief but...

"Besides, I wouldn't tell you how I know you're attractive because it ruins the fun."

"You're making my day worse," I told him as I laughed.

"Or at least, a little better."

"Let's go for the second."

"Can we hang up now?" I asked impatiently.

"I really need to face my ex and splash some water on his face."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Nope. I think it's best if I go alone. So yeah. Bye, Darien."

I heard him sigh, "Yeah, bye."

"You did not just splash a glass full of water on your ex, Serena?" Lita said, unconvinced.

"And you had a total psycho talking to you on your phone!"

"Raye gave the wrong phone number to me, like I said before," I said, glaring at Raye who calmly drank her beer.

"It's not like we did anything bad. He was being nice."

"You mean, you never-"

"Yes, Lita." I cut her off before she says anything PG rated.

"So please. Please just shut up before my day gets any worse. I even hang up on him several times even though he still wants to talk and I feel really bad right now."

"I hope you understand why I gave you the wrong number," Raye smiled, uncrossing her legs.

"Oh look. There's Jadeite and the other guys. And there comes my cousin too."

"Oh my God!" Lita shrieked.

"The raven haired guy with midnight eyes is your hottie cousin? This is just too good to be true! Does he have a girlfriend? Is he good-"

"Shut up, Lita" Raye said, completely annoyed.

"I don't want to know anything about his love life or anything like that. I just want his money. That's it."

"What, he's richer than you?" I asked, a bit shocked.

She sneered,

"His dad is the owner of the Shields Company and the FBI knows their family so well. Besides, I think you two would be getting along quite well."

I pursed my lips and wondered. What was she talking about?

"Why do you say that?" Lita asked curiously.

"Oh my God! They're coming!"

Raye's cousin and the other two - Kunzite and Jadeite – stood before us.  
>"You have no idea how much you're ridiculously late." Raye stated, pissed off, obviously.<p>

"Hi, I'm Lita." Lita stood up, holding her hand out in front of Raye's cousin.

"What's your name?"

"Darien." He smiled, shaking hands with Lita.

Four Words: Oh. My. Fucking. God.

My eyes widened. My mouth opened forming an "O" but Raye closed my mouth as Darien sat in front of me with that smirk on his face. He was totally not the guy I was talking to this afternoon.

"Well, I gotta go," Raye stood up, taking Jadeite with her and stopped when she was beside Darien. She then whispered something in his ear but it's too bad I couldn't hear a thing.

I stood up with an angry look on my face and walked away when someone caught my wrist. I turned around only to see Darien with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Hi."

"You can't-"

"-Just come towards you to say hi?" He chuckled while I gritted my teeth.

"I know you so well, don't I?"

"Sorry for being predictable," I said sarcastically but with an unemotional face.

"Look, I have to go."

He rolled his eyes and when I started walking away again, he pulled my arm and a second later, I found his lips land on mine. I closed my eyes. This is all a dream.

Because no guy can ever kiss that good! Not even Andrew!

And then he pulled away, grinning, "You wanna hang up on this one?"

I found my head shaking, even though my mind tells me to say yes.

He laughed and kissed me again.

I think our phone relationship just moved up to the next level.

Sender: Raye

You owe me a lot, Darien.  
>And I'm not backing up on this one like the last time you asked to exchange my number with yours.<p>

- Raye


End file.
